Optimizing the print quality of a production printing system may entail a number of iterative processes before the print quality is deemed “acceptable” by an operator. For example, an operator may make an adjustment, print an output, analyze the printed output, and repeat until the output is deemed acceptable. More problematic is when the production printing system utilizes continuous form media. Production printing systems utilizing continuous form media typically include a large linear media path from the output of the print engine to a location where the operator may observe the printed result. Thus, a significant amount of paper may be wasted each time the adjustment process is performed by the operator. Therefore, it remains a problem to efficiently and quickly perform print quality analysis on a printing system.